For axle measurement and/or steering angle calibration of motor vehicles on an axle test bench, it is necessary to lock up the brakes of the motor vehicle, in order to prevent it from rolling away and to be able to execute the measuring and testing procedures correctly. Locking the brakes, that is, protecting the motor vehicle from rolling motions of individual wheels or all wheels, may be carried out manually, for example, by holding the brake pedal of the motor vehicle in an activated position, using a pedal clamp.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 201 05 929 describes a chassis test bench for motor vehicles, having wheel holding fixtures, in which the wheels of the motor vehicle may be positioned and protected from rolling away.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2004 001 439 describes a test bench for motor vehicles, in which a rolling surface of a wheel rolling device may be locked or fixed in position, in order to be able to carry out an axle measurement during a rotation of the wheel rolling device.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods of axle measurement in motor vehicles, which may be implemented more simply, rapidly and reliably.